The Curse
by ThePirateKing123
Summary: Set after the Touchstone of Ra. One night, Nina dreams of a dark spirit, and it is Maleficent. She quickly reacts, but it was to late, she was cursed. Maleficent's curse on Nina is that when she turns 19 years old, she will find the Mask of Anubis to create Tears of Gold, but instead of her possessing her to go into the afterlife, the Mask is cursed and Nina will automatically die


**The trailer: **

** watch?v=0wwDGcXm6FE**

* * *

**Introduction **

_Nina was asleep and she was dreaming about when she would go back to Anubis House in the fall for her Senior Year._ _She was by Fabian in her dream and suddenly, everything disappeared, and she saw Green Fire and Flames burst out of nowhere._ _Then she saw a woman with horns. _ _At first Nina was scared, and she knew that she was only dreaming so she confronted the figure. _

**Nina POV:**

"Who are you," This dream felt so real, it reminded me of the time that Senkhara marked me , so I tried my best to wake up, but of course, it didn't work.

"My name is not important, but I hear that stopped a Forgotten ruler, what was her name, oh, Senkhara." said the mysterious woman.

"How do you know about her," I said this fearing that She was going to take away my life like Senkhara almost did.

"I been watching you, ever since you arrived at Anubis House. Your best friend, Amber Millington, she's in New York, doing her dream of a fashion designer. Your boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, can not wait for you to return to England." She said.

"Leave them alone, it's me that you want, right. So what do you want?", I said this firmly but you could tell that I was frightened.

"I don't want anything from you, it's what you are going to do." The dark figure told me.

"So what am I going to do?" I said

"On your 19th birthday, you will find the Cup of Ankh, and the Mask of Anubis, and you will put it on to create the Tears of Gold so..." she said before I cut her off.

"So that you can either live forever, or take me to the afterlife." I said

"No, once you create the Tears of Gold, I will bring up every Dark and Evil creature and destroy the world." The strange woman told me.

"And if I don't do it." I said to her.

"Don't worry, on your 19th birthday, you will be put into a trance to find the mask, and after that you will die" she told me devilishly.

I really didn't even noticed, but when she was telling me this, she was making this into a curse right in front of me. That's when heard something.

"Nina!" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and it was Sarah

"You've said enough, _Maleficent_!" Sarah said

"Maleficent" I said in shock.

"You're to late Frobisher, the curse is already in set. This Curse will last until the end of time! No power on Earth can change it." She said turning to me.

Then she disappeared.

"Sarah, who, how, why, what do I do to fix this?" I said to her still in fear.

"Nina, you can not go back to Anubis House in the Fall." she said sadly.

"But, why" I said confused.

"Because it's to dangerous, you heard her, she is going to use the Cup and the Mask to bring back dark and evil creatures, do you really want to put everyone in danger?''

"Sarah, she said during my 9th birthday, not this fall," I said to her.

"Yes, but if she couldn't find you, then there is no danger to the world." she told me.

"But what about Amber, who is my best friend with a birthday coming up in the fall, Eddie, who is my Osiarn, Fabian, who is my boyfriend.!" I said

"You cannot tell them anything about this, because they might be hurt. you must not go to Amber's birthday party. Tell Eddie that the Osiarn and the Chosen One cannot be together, or terrible things will happen. I'm sorry Nina, but you must break up with Fabian." she said in a sad but serious tone.

"Sarah, I cant just shut them out of my life for two years," I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, Nina, but this is the only way. Maleficent will do anything to get you to put on the Mask and find the Cup, but if you're not her sight, then there is no danger." she told me.

"But Sarah, is there a way to break the curse, could you stop it!" I said.

"No, I cant stop the curse, but instead of your death, I can make you sleep, until you awake by your true love." sarah said

"so, if this does happen, Fabian will save me," I asked her

"yes," she told me

"But, who will save the world?'' I asked

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that dear," she said.

Then I woke up. Hoping it was only just a dream, but knowing it was real. Two months later, after a lot of emailing Eddie of the Osiarn and Chosen one not being together, but knowing it was just a cover up story, it was the only way t make sure, the entire Anubis House residents would be safe. At the airport, Eddie asked me why we couldn't be together, I told him it was to complicated to explain. I gave him my locket, which he rejected, but I slipped it in his pocket. And I gave him a letter to give to Fabian. We hugged goodbye, and when he left, I just broke down, and cried there for hours. Then, I went home to go into hiding all alone. Gran thought I went back to Anubis House, but I couldn't tell her the truth, or she may be in danger. The journey that lies ahead of me, seemed long and quiet, and it was.

* * *

**There's what really happened to Nina in Season 3, more updates coming soon,**

**Please review**

**I don't own anything from House of Anubis or Maleficent**


End file.
